1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of clamps for holding fish hooks for sharpening.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fish hooks become dull periodically during use. They are easily sharpened with a stone having a V-shaped groove, but they are not easy to hold, especially when slippery. Pliers can be used to hold hooks, but pliers occupy one hand, requiring coordination of two hands and arms for sharpening. This is a special disadvantage in a rocking boat, where one hand is needed to steady the individual.
Several fish hook clamps have been patented, mainly for fly tying. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,466, 4,216,948, 4,322,065, and 4,508,328. However, these are complicated (many parts and adjustments), unstable (mounted adjustably on columns), non-durable (easily bent), and hazardous (sharp protrusions). Fly tying clamps do not hold a hook in ideal position for sharpening, since they are designed to hold the hook by the curved end, with the shaft protruding for fly tying.
Several fish hook sharpeners have been patented, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,644, 5,172,523, and 5,287,661. However, these require the user to hold the fish hook by hand, or with pliers, and the sharpener in the other hand, which is difficult and hazardous.